When Pigs Fly
by kat.9981
Summary: Emmett take the phrase 'when pigs fly' literally. Emmett ask Edward if he could drive his Volvo. Edward said he can drive it when pigs fly. Emmett is determine to drive Edward's car. Can Emmett prove to Edward that pigs can fly? Or will he fail? One-shot


**When Pigs Fly**

**Full Summary:**One-shot. Emmett take the phrase 'when pigs fly' literally. "Can I drive the Volvo?" Emmett asked. "No," I said. "When can I drive it?" he asked. "You can drive my car when pigs fly," I said to him as I went to my room. "I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, will make pigs fly." Will Emmett succeed or will he fail?

**A/N:****I went back and fixed a few things. So the story line is the same, I didn't add or remove anything important.**

EPOV

I just got home from Bella's house when Emmett came up to me. "Hey Edward," Emmett greeted with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, seeing he was on the verge of jumping up and down.

"Can I drive the Volvo?" he asked with a hopefully expression on his face.

"No," I replyed walking away from him.

"Oh," he said acting like I killed all of his happiness. "I'll try again tomorrow then," he perked up. I just shook my head.

"Doesn't he know I will never let him drive my car, I don't even let Bella drive my car, and so what's the chance that I'm going to let him drive it," I thought to myself shaking my head.

The next day Emmett asked me again, "Can I drive the Volvo?" Even though it was the second time he asked, I was getting tired of him asking me.

"No," I yelled walking away.

"When can I drive it?" he hollered.

"You can drive my car when pigs fly," I told him as I went to my room. "That should get him to stop asking, everyone knows pigs can't fly," I thought to myself. I turned on my music as I laid there thinking about a certain brunette girl of mine.

**EmPOV**

After Edward said no the first time, I wasn't going to give up asking him. One thing I knew about Edward was he gets easily annoyed when asked the same question so many time. The second day I asked him again. "Can I drive the Volvo?" I asked hoping he would give in early.

"No," he answered walk away.

I was really determined to drive his car, so I asked "When can I drive it?" Wondering how many times I would have to ask him before he would give up.

"You can drive my car when pigs fly," he told me going into his room.

"People think pigs can't fly, but I'm about to prove them wrong." I thought. "I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, will make pigs fly" I announced out loud.

"Here we go again," I heard Jasper mumbled.

"Pigs can't fly, Emmett," I heard Rose say.

"Yes they can," I argued back as I took out my cell phone to make a few calls.

**Rose POV**

It was the day after Emmett said he was going to prove that pigs fly. I didn't think he was going to do it since most of the stuff he said he was going to do, he never does it. I came home after shopping with Alice and saw a huge truck in the driveway. When I got out of my car I notice there was pigs all over the place. "EMMETT!" I screamed, knowing Emmett had something to do with this. I saw him running towards me.

"Rose, let me explain", he said.

"Emmett, what is with all these pigs?" I yelled, still mad at him.

"Um, I wanted to prove to everyone that pigs can fly." He responded, starting to grab some of the pigs and putting them in a box. "Rose, can you help gather the pigs." he asked as he started to catch the other pigs.

"NO", I fumed as I left him to his idea he came up with.

I was reading my magazine on the fall fashion when Emmett came rushing in. "Do you have any duct tape?" he asked.

"No and why do you need duct tape?" I questioned him, putting my magazine down.

"I need it for the wings I'm going to put on the pigs," he stated. I just rolled my eyes.

"Check in the garage, I think we have some there." I informed him, getting back to my magazine.

"Thanks," he replyed as he rushed down stairs.

All day Emmett was taping wings to the pigs, "I don't know why I married him." I thought as I walk outside to see what he was going to do with the pigs. When I went outside, I say him carrying a few pigs up on the roof.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was looking up on the roof.

"Trying to make the pigs fly." He stating, getting ready to throw the first one.

He took the first pig and dropped him three stories down and the pig landed with a big THUMP. The pig got up and I was surprised that the pig can actually survive that fall. Then Emmett threw the next pig and landed the same way as the first one.

After the fourth pig Emmett figured out it wasn't working. "I KNOW", he yelled as he jumped off the roof and landed with a loud boom, which almost caused an earthquake. "EMMETT CULLEN", I heard Esme yelled.

"Sorry", Emmett said as he walked off to find another stupid idea.

**EmPOV**

I was determine to prove that pigs can fly. So after my first attempt, I thought of another idea that I'm positive that will work. I went online to find what I was looking for. Hoping they were still sell them, if not I was going to have to built one myself. "YES," I shouted as I found one online after so many hours finding one. "Jeez, you would think they were cheaper by now, since no one ever use them anymore, oh well." I thought as I clicked a few buttons, in four days it would be here and I will prove to the world that pigs can fly.

**

* * *

**

**Four Days Later . . . . **

* * *

"Yes, it's finally here." I announced, as I was running down stairs to get my catapult that will prove that pigs can fly.

"What's finally here?" Rose questioned as she followed me downstairs.

"My catapult", I answered opening the front door.

"Where did you get a catapult and why?" she demanded as I ran out the door.

"The Internet, so that pigs can fly." I explained as I was signing the papers.

"I thought you gave up four days ago." Rose groaned, leaning against the front door.

"Nope, I had to wait for my catapult to arrive and now it has." I rejoiced, running towards my catapult.

I waited for the guy to leave so I can move my catapult. When he finally left, I got my pigs ready to fly. I know this plan will not fail and by the end of the day I would have at least one pig in the air. I gather Fred, Bob, Henry (my pigs) and placed Bob in the catapult.

"FIRE," I roared as I release the lever. My face fell, Bob only went five feet, "This is a PIECE OF SHIT", I yelled as I kicked the catapult.

"EMMETT, language", I heard Esme say from the kitchen.

Me being a vampire made things worse when I kicked the catapult. The catapult just collapse to the ground.

"DAMN IT", I yelled agian.

"EMMETT CULLEN, language," I heard Esme fumed.

"Sorry," I apologized as I tried to figure out what to do next.

I couldn't buy another one because that could take days maybe even weeks. I looked at my catapult and an idea popped in my head again. "I am going to rebuild this catapult and it's going to be a new and improve catapult." I thought to myself. I grabbed all the stuff and headed off to the garage.

**EPOV**

It has been five days since I told Emmett he could drive my Volvo when pigs fly. He has tried twice and still hasn't succeeded with his goal. I was in my room with Bella listening to music when I heard a huge racked in the garage.

_By tonight I will be driving the Volvo_, I heared Emmett think which means he was in the garage coming up of his next plan. I went into the garage and saw Emmett trying to put something together which, seem like his catapult he had earlier.

"What are you doing?" I asked Emmett as he continues to fix his catapult.

"I'm improving my catapult, so everyone in Forks will believe that pigs can fly." He stated not looking at to me.

"Good luck with that" I replyed as I left him to try attempt three.

**EmPOV**

"I FIXED IT," I yelled as I fixed my catapult. I brought it outside so I would be able to make the pigs fly over Forks. I took Fred and placed him in my catapult. "Wait," I thought to myself. I went into the house and got my family and Bella outside to show them that pigs can really fly.

"Ok, my last attempt to prove that pigs can really fly." I stated. "Fred, make me proud." I said as I pulled the lever, nothing happened. "Something is not right," checking to make sure everything was right.

"No duh, Sherlock." Rose fumed sounding pissed for some reason.

After five minutes I got the problem fix and was ready to prove that pigs can really fly. "FIRE," I yelled, pulled the lever. Fred went flying into the air going out of sight.

"I DID IT!" I yelled. I turned to Edward, "Give me the keys," I ordered as I held out my hands. Edward just rolled his eyes as he handed me the keys.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY VOLVO," Edward raged as I rushed to his car.

**EPOV**

One thing I learn today, never say the expression ' When pigs can fly' to Emmett because he would make it happen. I sighed as he drove off in my Volvo.

**

* * *

**

**The next day . . . . **

* * *

"Everyone come here." Alice ordered, as I was relaxing in my room.

I was trying to read Alice thoughts but, she keeps on blocking me by singing the national anthem in Japanese.

"What is it Alice," Carlisle asked as we all gather in the living room.

"We need to watch the news," she stated as she turned on the TV.

"_Today we have some important news. In a small town of Forks, Washington there has been sightings yesterday, of pigs flying in the sky. It was around 5:40 p.m. When the sighting have first occur. Here we have a video from one of our eye witness that saw it. We also have other eye witness here, to tell us what they saw." _

The news lady from Channel four announced. We all continue to listen as one of the eye witness came on the news.

_"I was outside watering my flowers, when I heard what sounded like a pig. I looked up in the sky and saw a pig with wings flying at a fast rate. I never knew that pigs could be that fast."_

A woman explained as she looked into the camera.

_"Well, there you have it Folks; no one would believe it until now, that pigs can actually fly. This is Karen Goodwin saying goodnight."_

Carlisle turned off the TV and there was complete silence. All of a sudden everyone, including myself, started to bust out laughing.

"Well, I guess pigs can fly." Carlisle stated, try to stop laughing.

After a few minutes we calmed down, with a little help from Jasper.

"Try and keep Emmett from doing something like that again for at least tonight." Carlisle ordered as Esme and him left the room.

"Emmett is the only one who would do stupid things like that." Rose stated, shaking her head as she left the room.

"Goodnight, Edward." Alice skipped out with Jasper following her.

I was still in the living room and I still can't believe Emmett would do something like that. "But hey, he's Emmett." I thought as I headed upstairs to call Bella and informed her what happened knowing she was going to hear about it.


End file.
